Fading Echoes/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Ivypaw draws in some breath, and coldness sears her tongue, but the new ThunderClan scent marks taste warm. She puffs out her chest, and looks down the line of her Clanmates, ready to defend their territory. The warriors' breath billows in the light of dawn, but mist drifts from the dark forest of ShadowClan land. Ivypaw asks her sister, Dovepaw, if she is all right, since she can feel her trembling. The smoky gray she-cat shifts her paws, but doesn't answer when Ivypaw wonders if ShadowClan will arrive. :She wishes Dovepaw isn't here with the patrol for a moment, because she doesn't have extra training from Hawkfrost. Ivypaw wonders how she'll be able to fight the ShadowClan cats, and pictures her sister, wounded badly, her flanks scarred, and shudders. She knows that whatever arguments they've had, they are still kin. Ivypaw sinks her claws into the earth, and wrenches her thoughts back to the present; this is Ivypaw's fight, and she'd give her life blood defending the Clan. Suddenly, Lionblaze snarls at Blossomfall, telling her to hold the line, as the she-cat had stepped forward. She protests, saying she heard something, and Firestar growls at her, swinging his head to look at his warriors. The dark ginger leader orders them to stay in the border. :As Blossomfall shifts back into place, Dovepaw flinches, and Ivypaw realizes that someone is coming. Just then, Blackstar strides into view, Rowanclaw and Russetfur flanking him. His white fur glows in the dawn, and Ivypaw has to force herself not to back away, since the ShadowClan leader looks more fierce than he had at Gatherings. His eyes glitter with anger, and his hackles are high. She assures herself that Hawkfrost has trained her, and her courage grows as Blackstar halts. He snarls at Firestar, stating to him the territory isn't his to take back, as he gave it to ShadowClan. :Ivypaw watches as Firestar lifts his muzzle, and declares to his opponent that no blood has to be shed. But Blackstar only curls his lip, and retorts to the ginger tom that all the blood spilled will be his and his Clan's, and flicks his tail. ShadowClan warriors spring out from the shadow and mist of the dark woods, teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Shrieks rip through the silence, and Ivypaw stiffens up, dismayed by the enemy warriors' sizes. Then the silver and white she-cat feels Hawkfrost, pressing himself against her flank, and knows she won't see him if she looks. He growls to defend her territory, as she knows how to. :As the first wave of warriors hit, Ivypaw finds herself with a dark tabby lunging for her. She's ready, however, and lashes out with her hind legs, sending him reeling. The tabby lets out a yowl of surprise, while Hawkfrost warns her not to spill all their blood. Ivypaw whirls away from the warrior, and she rears to fight another enemy that she realizes is Ratscar. She rakes his muzzle, and the dark tom retaliates with a blow that knocks her back. Dizzy, she rolls aside, and Ratscar's paws split the grass next to her ear. Leaping up, the apprentice rears again, before Blossomfall appears and asks if she needs help. Ivypaw grunts in reply, and she starts swiping with her forepaws. :Blossomfall joins in, and Ivypaw scoots behind the dark brown ShadowClan warrior, crouching beneah his legs. Her tortoiseshell Clanmate drives him backward, and Ratscar trips on Ivypaw. The apprentice jumps up, sending him spinning, and before Ratscar is able to stand, she is on him. The silver and white she-cat rakes his back, and snaps at Blossomfall to go underneath him. The tortoiseshell she-cat obeys, sliding below him, then unbalances him again. Ivypaw lets go just as he tumbles onto his spine, and slams her forepaws down onto his stomach. He lays winded, huffing, before scrambling up, and shakes his head, as if trying to clear it. Blossomfall comments to Ivypaw that Cinderheart must be a great mentor, and she only looks at the tortoiseshell, her mind fizzing. :Ratscar snakes back into the battle, and as Ivypaw searches the field, she realizes that ShadowClan has managed to force ThunderClan back. Looking around, the tabby searches for Dovepaw, but isn't able to spot her amidst the fray. Jumping back in to the fight, she shoulders her way through the writhing pelts, and comes to the conclusion that her sister needs help. Characters Major }} Minor *Lionblaze *Blossomfall *Blackstar *Firestar *Rowanclaw *Russetfur *Ratscar *Hawkfrost }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Fading Echoes